finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Tactics Advance statuses
The following is a list of all statuses found in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. List of statuses Addle Causes the unit to be unable to access A-Abilities. Advice A unit's critical hit rate is increased. Astra A unit is given a one-time immunity from status-ailment inducing abilities. Auto-Life A unit with this status is automatically revived when their HP falls to zero. Berserk Unit will rush towards and attack whatever enemy unit is closest to it using only the Attack action. Blind Reduces hit chances for actions that target enemies. Can be cured with Esuna or Eye Drops. Boost Increases Physical Attack until the next action is taken. Charm Unit acts as though it is on the opposite team, attacking its own team and healing the opposite. Wears off once the unit takes damage. Conceal Units become invisible. Confuse Unit performs a random action, either against the player's team or the enemy team. Control Usable only by nu mou that have the appropriate Beastmaster A-Ability. Gain control of a monster until the Beastmaster's next turn. Cover Covering unit takes damage for the Covered unit. Defense A unit's physical defense and magic resistance are temporarily increased. Disable Unit can move, but can't use any A-abilities. Some, but not all, R-abilities are also disabled. Doom Delayed instant death. The bubble above the unit will indicate the number of turns left before it is automatically KO'd. Expert Guard A unit will not take HP or MP damage for one turn. Frog Turns the unit into a frog, rendering it only capable of using Move, Attack, and Wait commands (no A-Abilities). Haste Increases the units speed. Shown on the screen by the unit marching faster than the others. Hibernate Inflicts Sleep status on a Defender unit in exchange for being cured of status ailments. Immobilize Renders the unit unable to move, but still allowing it to take Actions. Lasts 3 turns. KO Unit is unable to Move or take Actions and is effectively just another obstacle on the field unless revived with the white magic Life or a Phoenix Down. MPow DOWN Reduces unit's Magic Power, making magic less powerful. MPow UP Increases unit's Magic Power, making magic more powerful. MRes DOWN Decreases unit's Magic Resistance, making it more susceptible to magic. MRes UP Increases unit's Magic Resistance causing magic to be less damaging. Petrify Unit counts as KO'd for the purposes of winning/losing. Petrify affects units similar to KO in that they cannot Move or take Actions, but is cured by Gold Needle. Poison Unit loses HP every time it is their turn. Cured by Esuna or Antidote. Protect Increases Weapon Defense. Quicken Quicken is slightly different from other status effects in that there is no representation of it on the afflicted unit as Quicken forces the afflicted's turn to come right after the user. Reflect Reflects all magic back at the caster. A similar effect can be gained with the "Return Magic" R-Ability. Regen Unit recovers HP each turn. Effect does not wear off when HP is full. Shell Increases unit's Magic Resistance. Silence Renders the unit unable to use magic A-Abilities. Can be cured with Esuna or Echo Drops. Sleep Puts the unit to sleep, causing it to be unable to Move or take Actions. Anything targeting the unit automatically has 100% accuracy, and any damage the unit takes will wake it up. Healing the unit will not cause it to wake up, however the player could attack its own units to force them awake. Slow Reduces the unit's speed, making its turns come around less quickly. Speed DOWN Reduces the unit's speed, making its turns come around less quickly. Stop Completely stops the unit, making it unable to Move or Act. Damage will not cause the unit to come back into time. WAtk DOWN Reduces Weapon Attack, causing physical attacks to become less damaging. WAtk UP Increases Weapon Attack. WDef DOWN Reduces Weapon Defense, making physical attacks more damaging. WDef UP Increases Weapon Defense. Zombie Treats the unit as Undead for the purposes of weaknesses and healing. Can be removed via Holy Water. Gallery FFTA Berserk Status.png|Berserk. FFTA Knocked Out.png|KO. FFTA Petrify Status.png|Petrify. FFTA Poison Status.png|Poison. FFTA Toad Status.png|Frog. FFTA Zombie Status.png|Zombie. Category:Status effects in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Category:Status effect lists